


Awake When Others Sleep

by capncosmo



Category: Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger | Special Police Dekaranger
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-26
Updated: 2008-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capncosmo/pseuds/capncosmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always been hard to keep Umeko down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake When Others Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mariko_azrael](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mariko_azrael).



> Spoilers for episode 47. Prompt by mariko_azrael @ LJ: Something pre-series: Jasmine is still adjusting to life without Gyoku Rou and Umeko is assigned to the team and she's all 'XDDDDD' and Jasmine's all '>:((((' in her own Jasmine-y way, and the plot revolves around Umeko trying to get through Jasmine's walls to learn about the woman hiding behind them? I deviated a little, but that's because I like Umeko enough to think she deserves, you know, a backstory :P

Umeko doesn't like Earth, never has and probably never will. She joined the Space Police so she could _leave_. But then, it figured, the way things had been going lately.

She doesn't like how Doggie Krueger asked for her specifically, like she hadn't committed professional suicide. She doesn't like how Shiratori-san seems to have decided to take her sarcastic cheer seriously. And most of all, she doesn't like how her teammates act like they're the only people who ever made a mistake.

She hates it when people are self-centered like that. Moreso now than before, but.

So, she sticks close to Sen-san, who is at least agreeable if a total weirdo and thinks desperately of ways to get out of this dysfunctional branch and this stupid planet.

*****

After two weeks or so pass, Umeko starts to loosen up. Well, because, Sen-san is actually *fun* and she genuinely likes talking to him. And Swan-san has a lot of good advice and actually *cares*. Though also because nobody _knows_ , and so Umeko doesn't have to think about Mirolax either.

Besides, it's always been hard to keep Umeko down.

Living in Dekabase means she actually is away from what she dislikes most about Earth (her "family"), and she's surrounded by other officers who are just like her. Everyone is friendly but professional, and incredibly competent. With the partial exception of Hoji-san and Jasmine-san. She doesn't know what their deal is, but if she can get over her last assignment, they should be able to, too.

Umeko knows Sen-san talks to Hoji-san (as much as Sen-san talks), which means, she supposes, she should try and get Jasmine-san to stop being such a downer.

*****

"Hi!" Umeko says when Jasmine-san opens the door. "Wanna go get ice cream?" She doesn't give Jasmine-san time to respond, just grabs her sleeve and starts walking.

It's all part of Umeko's plan: Help Jasmine-san Get Over It.

She's fully prepared to just take one for the team, so she's surprised when Jasmine-san turns out to actually be interesting, even when she's not sharing much about herself. Jasmine-san knows a lot about a lot, and she doesn't have any stains on her record like Umeko does. Jasmine-san is elegant and soft-spoken and beautiful, and yet strong and coolly competent.

Umeko thinks Jasmine-san would be the best SPD ever if she would stop moping, and so she redoubles her efforts to get Jasmine to open up.

*****

Umeko doesn't know if it was part of the plan or not. Because it's not like she _meant_ to, but she still did it, didn't she? While trying to get Jasmine-san to get over... whatever it was. Did that make it part of the plan?

She froze then. Did Jasmine-san *know* about the plan? Because she did touch Jasmine-san, but, did it work on her cheek or just her hands? Was a kiss enough time to read what she was thinking? Was it even *part* of the plan? Because if it wasn't part of the plan, then she wouldn't have been thinking of the plan, so then Jasmine-san couldn't know.

...Would Jasmine-san be mad if she knew about the plan?

Umeko decides to avoid Jasmine-san for a little while, at least until she figured out her own plan. Because no matter how she looks at it, she's in trouble.

*****

When Sen-san mentions casually on patrol that Umeko seems down, she can tell he's disappointed. She almost tells him to get used to it, but he'd probably ask about things in her past she doesn't want to talk about, or things going on now she doesn't want to talk about, and Sen-san's nice, but she knows him well enough to know he doesn't just let things drop.

It didn't help that she realized even if Jasmine-san hadn't been angry before, she probably was about Umeko avoiding her.

*****

"Hi!" Umeko says overly-brightly to Jasmine-san's door. "Wanna go get some ice cream?" It's just like the first time, except--

"Umeko?" Jasmine-san asks from behind her, and Umeko jumps. She didn't know Jasmine-san had been out. "What are you doing?"

"Um," Umeko says intelligently. "I really don't like Earth. My family-- So, I didn't want to come back. ...But, I'm glad I did." She grabs Jasmine's sleeve. "Wanna get some ice cream?"

Jasmine-san smiles.

*****

Neither of them mention the plan, but they do talk about their families, and when Umeko gets back she's so tired but somehow refreshed.

And now Jasmine-san laughs when Umeko complains that the team leader should not have to run the errands (and laughs even harder when Hoji-san talks about how the team leader should be _responsible_ enough to run errands without complaining). So Umeko calls it a success.

As she sits on the bus on her way to the convenience store.


End file.
